


A Hogsmeade Date

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Harry is excited to go on his first real date with Ginny to the village of Hogsmeade during the last Hogsmeade trip of the school year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Hogsmeade Date

Harry was excited for that afternoon. It was the final Hogsmeade trip of the school year, but that wasn't the reason why Harry was so excited. He was excited because he and Ginny would be going to Hogsmeade together on their first real date as a couple.

Sure, they had taken walks around the Great Lake and ate lunch under the old Yew tree together, but Harry didn't really classify those as dates. He felt that a date had to be somewhere different than where you already were each day, that's what made it special.

Unlike the first date he had had with Cho Chang in Hogsmeade, Harry really wasn't anxious for his date with Ginny. Having stayed with her in the Burrow and in Grimmauld Place so many times, Harry knew what she was like. He wasn't afraid of not knowing how Ginny would act because he already knew how she was a person. She was determined and funny and she never held herself back, all things about her that Harry loved.

Harry and Ginny met in the Gryffindor common room and walked down to the receiving hall of the castle together, talking about their most recent Quidditch practice as they did so. Ron and Hermione had left before them and had already left the school grounds. It didn't bother Harry that they had not waited for them, on the contrary he was quite glad that he would get to be with Ginny alone. They seemed to be late compared to all of the other students who eagerly left, excited for their final trip to the village, and were the only ones left to be checked off the list to be allowed to leave the school.

After being cleared to leave by a grumbling Filch, Harry and Ginny started down the path from the school that led all the way to Hogsmeade. The sun was high in the sky and pleasantly warm, but a every-so-often breeze kept things from getting too hot. The weather was perfect for a trip to Hogsmeade. Far up ahead of them, some of their fellow classmates could be seen. But for the most part Harry and Ginny were completely alone.

"Where did you want to go first?" Asked Ginny as they neared the gates at the edge of the school grounds. "I don't think Fred and George are quite done with their new shop in Hogsmeade, but I bet we can pop in and see what it looks like." She grinned, her hand brushing against Harry's before grabbing it.

Thinking for a moment, Harry didn't really know where he wanted to go. Any place in Hogsmeade would be more than wonderful with Ginny there with him. In that moment it suddenly struck Harry that he had never been  _ anywhere  _ in Hogsmeade with Ginny before. He had always been with Ron and Hermione and she had always either been with Luna or one of her previous boyfriends. "Anywhere is good." He said finally, but making the mental note to try and go everywhere with her. "How are Fred and George going to operate the new shop? I can't see them working apart from each other." He squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back.

Shrugging, Ginny used her free hand to brush her hair out of her face. "I don't know myself. But I think they said something about it only being open during the school year since their target market is Hogwarts students."

Humming absentmindedly, Harry nodded. From there their conversation drifted more into what they wanted to do when they arrived in Hogsmeade. There seemed so much for them to do and only a day for them to do it, but Harry was certain that they would get around to doing it all. He wasn't sure how- but he knew they could.

Once they came over the hill past the Shrieking Shack and finally into the village of Hogsmeade, Ginny sped up a few paces and looked back at Harry with a smile. "Let's get going!" She grinned and Harry felt as though his heart had simply melted.

"Y-Yeah," Harry nodded again. "Okay."

Before Harry could do much more than take a step forward, however, Ginny pulled him by the hand closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Fancy a drink in the Three Broomsticks first?"

Ginny could have suggested they eat lunch on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack and Harry knew that he would have accepted. Because it didn't matter where they went or what they did, Harry was just happy to be by Ginny's side and to see her looking so happy. "Sounds great." He said, grinning.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny pulled Harry in the direction of the little pub. She too was smiling and that was all that mattered to Harry in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fluffy for my friend Bria! I don't think I've ever wrote Harry/Ginny before!


End file.
